fanfictioncharactersfandomcom-20200214-history
Isis Renio
Isis "'renio" '''Noddack is an chemical element with the symbol Re and Atomic number 75 for the deviantArt group ChemicalScientists, a Spanish group creating OCs inspired on chemical elements from the periodic table and a character created by Athorment on September 26th, 2010. Renio is know for having an obsesion with cleanlyness and is usually found cleaning the laboratories. Isis Noddack is a young creative girl, that lacks brains, but has special facilty with handmade works and following instructions. She wants to be considered normal above anything else and thus will avoid showing off her metalic abilities. She dislikes lab coats and thus washes her clothes constantly instead. Never under any circumstance shall be hitted on the nose... It's an immediate trigger to agressive response and asking for a beating. A Germanic couple, Ida Tacke (known as Ida Noddack) and Walter Noddack, discovered the element in 1925, becoming her ancestors. She loves traveling on Airplane and visiting Chile and Kazajistán. Personality Calm natured to most people, it is known of her 180° personality change to agressivity if hited on the nose or insulted. Even so, she still tries to be kind to earn friendship, though she is often looked awkwardly because of her Obsession with keeping things clean and her sudden aggersive moments. Accesories Isis always carries around a small cloth and has been seen using various types of potent Soap anti pollution Sprays. Yet her most notable trait is the ability to materialize from thin air a Rhenium Staff she can reshape easily; to which she conects Cleaning Accesories such as brooms and nets for Pools. Relationships Always calling herself Agent 20! (Factorial Twenty)'s cousin, She lives a very active relationship with him, as he knows how to unwillingly make her mad. An astronaut Young Man is in love with her and to some degree stalks her... whenever he is not on a space mision for 8 months. Her AntiMatter counterpart is the one she hates most to the point of avoiding encounter. They look the same, but their hairstyle is mirrored. AntiRhenium also claims to be a total opposite of Renio, being clearly stronger, more resistent and definitively smarter. She also shows off her fighting skills, taller height and how she "would appreciate the Astronaut Young Man's love" Knows the elements Chromium, Gold and Ununseptium to some degree. Forms part of Super-League after noticing AntiRhenium has joined their eternal enemies, The Anti-Nemesis. Personal Info Chemical Scientist Form Birthday: September 26th Height: 5' 7" m Weight: Variable because of Density Fusion: 5766.8° F Atomic Number: 75 Neutrons: 110 White hair, Eyes and Tongue metalic silver colored while the majority of skin being real Rhenium Metal (with the exceptions of the head and hand fingers, which are normal skin, her bones are still made of Rhenium) Prefered Colors: Green, Gray and white Super-League Hero form Name: Isis "Renio" Noddack Age: 18 Ability: Chemical Element Powered Props: Cleaning Tools ''"An Experimental accident has given her the Properties of the Rhenium. (Very) Stupid. She works way better doing anything over understanding. Has to have everything clean or else she feels dirty and useasy. Cousin to Factorial Twenty" Strength: 4/5 Metahuman Defense: 3/5 Solid Agility: 1/5 Human Speed: 1/5 Human Technique: 2/5 Special Power: Rhenium Staff 3/5 Heroic Prowess: Chemical Science (Offensive Type) "She gets mad at her foes. Only factorial Twenty knows how she looks on that terrible moment. All the Protons and Electrons around, gather as she Vengefully chases the enemy and punches with all her might. A Mini-Nuclear explosion Toasts the unfortunate character". Athorment's All-Star Ultimate Fighter It's revealed on Athorment's Blog Parallel Universe Overwrite that Isis Renio Noddack and AntiRhenium are among the 55 planed characters for a series of animations very 2D Fighting Arcadia game. Her Concept Art shows her alongside a Rhenium Staff and mentions the fact she can materialize it from thin aire and even Reshape easily, This might be a hint to the fighting style she'll have. Fun Facts *Isis Renio is often depicted as a Rival to Lily, another Athorment OC with similar color scheme yet opposite personalities and abilities. *Isis' originaly was going to be Factorial Twenty's younger 10 year old sister, as some sort of sidekick that would mess with his spy equipment. This idea was scraped after joining ChemicalScientists *Due to AntiRhenium's claims of being a polar opposite (seemingly all true) and being straight, it is implicated among fans that Isis is a lesbian. Some other Fans like the bizarre idea of AntiRhenium being Bisexual and Isis being completely uninterested in Love. Other Sites The real Chemistry element onWikipedia ChemicalScientists (Spanish) Parallel Universe Overwrite (Bilingual) Esta pagina sobre: "Isis Renio Noddack" en Español Image Gallery IsisRenio.png|On Tumblr's Background RPGroup_1_Isis_Renio.png|RP group on Tumblr CS - Gala copia.png|Formal Dress CS - ChemicalScientist.png|Lab Coat ChibiCSRenio.png|Chibi Rhenium the_super_league_IsisRenio_by_athorment.png|Member of Super-League 4_rp_group_IsisRenio_by_athorment.png|Quick Doodle Renio2011 by Athorment.png|Intended New Looks for 2012 Livestream_Nov3rd_1_Isis_Renio.png|Drawn in a Livestream (2013) Fan Artwork re_by_fuck_ius.jpg|By Fuck-Ius feliz_aniv_Renio_sketch__by_uchiha_souseiseki.jpg|Quick Sketch by Uchiha-SouSeiseki aurums_party_portada_Renio_color_by_ambar_wltz.jpg|CS collab between Ambar-Wltz & DarthTouch Renio-pandaepan-darthTouch.png|As she appears on PandaEpan & DarthTouch-Art's future manga Category:Athorment Category:Super-League Category:Original Character